The Reunion Olicity
by Amberrosax
Summary: When Felicity is invited to her college reunion at M.I.T she goes into a state of panic- all her friends are either in serious relationships engaged or married- will Oliver Queen agree to play along with her plan?
1. Chapter 1- The Reunion

**_Chapter 1 the Reunion_**

I sat at my desk at queen consolidated and continued to rehearse my speech that in a few moments time I would be presenting to Oliver Queen.

I'd been psyching myself up all week for this moment and already knew it was going to be ten times more uncomfortable and awkward than I could ever imagine.

 _You can do this come on Lissy-_ I stood up from my seat- brushing the creases from my pencil skirt and made my way towards Oliver's office.

I slowly slipped in gaining his attention straight away ''Felicity, what's up?''- ''uhm well..''- ''want to sit down I can tell this is going to be one of your long winded rants''- _if only._

I perched myself on the edge of the seat not making myself too comfortable in case I needed to make a sudden exit, I cleared my throat and looked towards Oliver.

''well the thing is- my college M.I.T is holding a reunion next week and..''- ''let me guess you want to take time off so you can go?'', ''well yeah but no that's not the reason I'm here now in your office about to make a complete fool of myself''.

Oliver raised his eyebrow and stared at me intently waiting for me to expand on my ramblings- ''well the thing is all my old friends and my ex-boyfriend will be at the reunion and well I'm going to look pretty lame going alone when there all either engaged or in serious relationships so I was wondering if you'd come along with me- not that you have to, no pressure but I just thought I'd ask..''

Oliver made it obvious that he was highly amused by my revelation hiding his sniggers of laughter under a fake cough ''you want me to come to your college reunion as your date?''-'' Felicity Smoak is asking me out on a date?''.

I sank down in my chair further- my cheeks were on fire surely it wasn't possible to be feeling this level of complete and utter embarrassment , I managed to muster what little breath I had to mumble a response ''yes if that's what you want to call it''-

Oliver smiled and titled his head ''I'd love to go on a date with you- after all I do owe you- you have saved my life multiple times'', ''that's what I was hoping you'd say''.

I scurried out of Oliver's office and back to my desk and breathed a humongous sigh of relief – the fact Oliver had agreed to do this was completely amazing- yes he'd called it a 'favor' but nevertheless Oliver Queen had agreed to be my fake date.

''you look like the cat that got the cream'' Diggle appeared at the door way with a smug grin on his face ''he said yes''- ''of course he did Felicity, I never doubted him for a second''.

''so when are you going?'', ''next Wednesday but in the mean time I seriously need to prepare Oliver in becoming a Felicity Smoak connoisseur-''. ''I think you'd be surprised how much Oliver already knows about you''.

''My college friends are all borderline geniuses Dig, they'll smell a rat as soon as they see me with someone as ridiculously gorgeous as Oliver Queen- so I need to make sure he's prepared for the intense questioning they'll more than likely throw at him''.

''Felicity I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before it will finally sink in- but your special- your amazing, beautiful and intelligent , Oliver would be lucky to be seen on the arm of someone like you- so stop putting yourself down''.

I'm pretty sure John Diggle was one of the most spectacular and amazing men I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing and I was lucky enough to be able to call him a friend.

We were back at the basement or the lair as I preferred to call it. Oliver was doing his thing on the salmon ladder and by doing his thing I meant distracting me from doing any work what so ever.

''how's the happy couple?'' Diggle sniggered as he entered the lair ''very funny Dig''- ''have you love birds started practicing your back ground story yet?'', ''what do you mean practicing our back ground story?''- ''Felicity you haven't told him yet?''- _Damn_

''I was going to but then Oliver started working out and I was distracted and.. ''- ''me and Dig were talking and thought we should have some sort of back story about how we met, I can hardly tell my friends I was head hunted by you to join team arrow.''

''why don't we just say we met when you started working for my company?''- ''No way my friends will think that I've only secured my job at Queen Consolidated because I'm sleeping with the boss''- ''good point'' Diggle said taking a bite of his doughnut- highly amused by this whole situation

''I have an idea we just say we met through a mutual friend- Dig- keep things simple'', ''done'' Oliver nodded his head in agreement. ''where did Oliver take you for your first date?''- ''big belly burger''- ''nice''.

''How long have you two been seeing each other?'', ''just over three months were still in the honey moon period which will support the fact were still getting to know one another''- ''Felicity Smoak you're a born liar''. _Surprisingly I was pretty good at lying on demand- hell I told enough lies to keep the Arrows identity a secret- it was almost becoming second nature to me._

''Oliver what's Felicity's favorite band?''- ''one direction- her favorite member is Harry Styles- trust me I've had to endure many painful renditions when I'm out fighting crime and she forgets that she still has her head set on linked to my ear piece''- _that's slightly embarrassing…_

''I've got a good one- what's your favorite thing about Oliver''- _what the hell was Dig trying to do to me?_ '' what other than his amazing looks and the fact he has truckloads of money'' Oliver shot me a disapproving look ''chill I'm joking obviously- I love the way Oliver dedicates his entire life to protecting the people he loves, it inspires me to be a better person.''

The room fell quiet and Diggle looked immensely proud of himself- _I was seriously going to make him pay for this later._ ''You're turn Oliver what's your favorite thing about Felicity?''- ''her ability to see some good in everybody- she's helped me to become the best version of myself''.

''Aww you guys I'm almost tearing up''- I couldn't help but laugh at Dig who was now pretending to dry his eyes on his t-shirt.

''well I guess now all we can do is hope and pray the reunion goes smoothly'' _I could live in hope at least…_


	2. Chapter 2- Five Questions

**Chapter 2 – Five Questions**

 **Hi guys, firstly can I say how overwhelmed and pleased I am with all your feedback and follows/favorites it really does mean the world to me.**

 **I would just like to thank you for your reviews your all bloody brilliant**

 **A recent review has picked up on my not so brilliant grammar and spelling, it's something I'm really trying to work on (thank you for the constructive feedback It's greatly valued).**

 **Unfortunately I haven't had the most brilliant experience with school and education but I really enjoy writing it takes me away to a happier place and trust me guys I'm trying my best..** **J**

"Do we have to listen to that CD for the whole journey? My ears are bleeding''

"You take that back Oliver Queen One Direction are modern day geniuses not to mention the fact that there all complete dream boats"

I'd somehow managed to persuade a reluctant Oliver Queen to get into my mini or as I liked to call it the Smoak Mobile for the journey to M.I.T which was a pretty terrifying concept due to the fact I was the world's worst driver not helped by my road rage that was constantly getting the better of me.

I cleared my throat trying to break the awkward silence that had suddenly filled the car.

"We should play a game".

"Felicity I'm not in the mood for I spy"

"Who said anything about I spy? I was thinking five questions"

"Five questions?"

"What? You've never played five questions before what kind of sheltered childhood did you lead? Five questions is basically just that, we get to ask each other five personal questions they can be any questions in the entire world although I think we should keep them PG 13"

Oliver rolled his eyes and a small smile crept on to his face "sure I'll play if it makes you happy".

"It does make me happy" I said trying to curb my obvious excitement.

"I'll go first- What is it like to take another person's life?"

"Pretty sinister for what was meant to be a fun car game but nevertheless I'll answer. Taking another person's life is soul destroying. You lose a piece of yourself that you'll never be able to get back but if it's to protect the people that you love then it's a sacrifice worth making- however I don't recommend it".

Oliver now looked in my direction ready to fire his question

"My question to you is why do you never talk about your family?"

"Wow deep. My family's pretty complicated and I avoid involving my friends with their drama at all costs. My mom is great she raised me single handedly working every hour god damn possible as a cocktail waitress so I could go to college and so she could give me everything I wanted and more. I owe her a lot- I owe her everything"

"My dad left us when I was five and I've not seen him since. I have vague memories of him, he liked to drink a hell of a lot - so much so he chose it over me and my mom, so yea you know great guy".

I slumped down in my seat blinking rapidly trying to get rid of the tears that had appeared in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Felicity I didn't mean to upset you" Oliver gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't apologize its fine-I'm fine. To be honest it feels kind of good to get it off my chest not many people know about my dad."

"On with the game anyway Queen. What do you miss most about island life- if anything?"

"Having time to reflect"

" Short and sweet I like it" I smiled.

"Anyway lightening the tone a little- favorite superhero? And you can't say me"

"Wasn't going to anyway" I teased "It's got to be the Flash I mean common yeah Batman's strong, Superman can fly but the Flash he's the fastest guy on the planet. That's pretty god damn awesome". _Ok admit idly I'm totally fan girling right now._

Oliver looked a mixture of annoyed and amused.

"Nothing to do with the fact you have a huge crush on Barry Allen then?"

My face turned the same shade of red as my mini and I attempted to mumble back a smart response

"He's cute, intelligent and is able to bring me coffee in under 5 seconds what's not to like". _Take that Queen_

"Ok last question seen as were literally 2 minutes from the hotel. Why did you really agree to come on this reunion with me? "This _should be interesting._

Oliver broke his eye contact with me gazing out of the window.

"I came on this trip with you Felicity because you do so much for me. You give up your life so you can make Starling a better place, without you I'd be nothing. So yeah I figured I owed you at least one small favor"

Heart status: currently melting.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hotel

Your all completely amazing,

Your reviews , favorites and follows fill me up with happiness

I've decided this story will be a slow burner so please be patient :)

I really hope you enjoy my new chapter..

 **Chapter 3 - The Hotel**

I gazed out from the glass elevator admiring the view of the beautiful hotel foyer below.

"How long are you going to be pissed with me Felicity? You know just so I can prepare myself?".

I turned to face Oliver flashing him a disapproving look "I just don't get why you needed to upgrade our room Oliver there's nothing wrong with a standard room were only here for a few nights and the penthouse suit seems a little unnecessary and showy".

"I don't get it or you Felicity; most girls would be more than happy to stay in a penthouse suit".

"When will you learn Oliver Queen that I'm not like most girls? You don't have anything to prove to me".

"I'm not trying to prove anything I just want you to have a good time"

I took a deep breath. How could I stay angry at him? Especially when he was been so god damn sweet.

"Well I guess I should say thank you".

"And I guess I should say you're welcome and that you're incredibly stubborn" Oliver smiled gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

I tried my best to compose myself. The effect of a singular touch from Oliver was ridiculous. I could hear my heart beating right out of my chest.

"Saved by the bell" I smiled as the elevator door pinged open.

Oliver stepped aside "lead the way Miss Smoak".

I stepped forward into probably one of the most beautiful rooms I'd ever had the pleasure of been in. It had ever facility one could ever wish for including a double bed. _A double bed. A California king bed._

I stopped short almost toppling over my own feet.

"So what do you think?" Oliver said emerging from behind me with our luggage.

I cleared my throat trying to collect my bearings "It's beautiful Oliver beautiful but there's one problem. There's only one bed."

Oliver reveled in my embarrassment trying to hold back sniggers of laughter.

"Felicity, it's not a problem I can take the couch"

"Oliver you paid for this room you should take the bed or you know feel free to sleep with me. By sleep with me I mean sleep. No funny business you know just sleeping with a space between us like the responsible adults we are". _And breathe._

Oliver was now beaming ear to ear and the sniggers of laughter he'd previously been trying to hold back filled the room. "I'd love to sleep with you"

Oh my god what was Oliver Queen trying to do to me.

"Felicity are you almost ready? Were ten minutes late for dinner?"

"Coming" I said pushing my foot into my incredibly high stiletto that i was more than certainly going to regret wearing later.

I'd really gone all out to try and impress wearing my favorite little black dress. I'd spent over an hour straightening my hair and finished off my look with my favorite ruby red mac lipstick.

I emerged from the bathroom to see Oliver slipping into his blazer. He was wearing his grey marl suit with a black tie, I'd seen him wear it a handful of times and always thought he looked ridiculously handsome in it.

Oliver's gaze met mine and his eyes moved from my face to my shoes. I could feel my cheeks glowing from embarrassment.

"Wow. Felicity you look amazing"

"Thanks uhm you don't look to bad yourself".

"Shall we?" Oliver said intertwining his arm with mine leading me towards the lift.

I turned to Oliver eyes wide grasping his hands tightly.

"Last minute revision Oliver, the first two people you're going to meet will be my college besties."

Oliver didn't look nervous in the slightest, which worried me a little.

"Amber is the feisty red head she likes to curse a lot. Jenny is the blonde she's classy intelligent well spoken. Please pretend like I've told you everything about them".

"Sure, I'm getting pretty good at pretending".

The elevator door pinged open and the hotel foyer emerged. We stepped out and my nerves kicked in double time this whole thing was my fault. I'd put myself in this situation and Oliver was been an amazing friend just been here with me playing along.

If I was been honest I wanted to run away or at least back to the room and eat my own body weight in chocolate and drink champagne like it was going out of fashion.

I felt Oliver's grasp tighten on my hand "Hey, everything's going to be fine I promise".

"I should never have asked you to do this; it's ridiculous I don't know what I was thinking. People are never going to think this is real. This whole thing was a mistake and I'm crazy".

"Felicity I'm here now. With you. We're going to walk into that restaurant and people are going to stop and stare at us and think hey one day I hope I can find someone that looks at me the way that guy looks at that girl. I care about you and in comparison to the stuff we usually face together, this is going to be a walk in the park."

I smiled softly. It was official Oliver Queen was amazing.

"Now let's go in there and show em' what were made of"…..

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Feisty Red Heads And Overprice

Hi guys

I apologize for the delay between chapters ive been mad busy with my birthday celebrations :)

Again i would just like to say how overwhelmed i am with the reviews favourites and follows iv been receiving

You guys are so amazing and make me so happy.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 4

WARNING: this chapter does contain some offensive language as our new character Amber is a little on the feisty side...

 _ **Chapter 4 Feisty Red Heads And Overpriced Champagne**_

The hotel restaurant was exactly as I'd expected- Full of business men dressed in tailored suits and drinking overpriced champagne with women I'm pretty sure their wives knew nothing about.

This was the exact kind of place the Pre Island Oliver Queen would socialize.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Oliver said pulling me out of my day dream.

"I'm thinking the waitress is on her way over to show us to our table" I pointed to the incredibly attractive blonde heading towards us.

"Welcome to The Alchemist, do you have a table reservation with us tonight?"

The young waitress's eyes flirted with Oliver which I considered completely unprofessional and embarrassing. _You're not jealous lissy. You're not jealous._

I interrupted her gaze stepping in front of Oliver "Yes we have a table reservation under the name Amber Roberts"

The waitress checked a small notebook from her pocket "Yup your seated on one of our V.I.P tables come right this way".

We were led to a beautiful round table located at the very back of the restaurant. It was decorated with pink lilies and the most exquisite glassware which made me pretty nervous as I could be ridiculously clumsy at times.

We were seated and surprisingly we were the first to have arrived.

"Can I get you any drinks?" The waitress hovered with her hand rested on the back of Oliver's chair.

Oliver scanned the drinks menu quickly and gave the waitress a sophisticated response

"Could we have the **Salon 1996 Blanc de Blancs** **please". I wasn't sure what the hell that was or if I could even pronounce it but I was pretty sure it cost the same amount as my monthly rent and would taste of vinegar.**

"May I just say you have excellent taste sir" the waitress fluttered her eyelashes and left the table. Good riddens

"Please tell me you noticed our waitress basically throwing herself at you" I said checking out my reflection in my fork.

"What's wrong snookums' is someone getting a little jealous?"

I felt my face burning up again;

"I'm not jealous I just think it's pretty unprofessional, I mean for all she knows I could be your wife"

"You don't have a wedding ring on Felicity"

"Good point" I nodded in agreement with Oliver reluctantly accepting defeat.

My attention was suddenly directed to the extremely loud red head that was making her way across the restaurant and waving frantically at me

Amber arrived at the table and instantly constricted me with one of her bear hugs

"Lissy you made it, I can't believe you're here. it's been forever"

"Of course I made it I wouldn't miss this for the world" I said attempting to escape the entanglement of our arms.

 _You know the saying that opposites attract? Well that had to be true. Me and Amber were complete polar opposites but surprisingly we got on like a house on fire, she'd been the one person I could rely on throughout my time at M.I.T and now living in Starling I missed her like crazy._

Amber was tall, slim and beautiful her hair resembled fire hand in hand with her fiery personality and a nose ring and sleeve of tattoos were her clowning glory.

"Missed this for the world? You're kidding right? I would have done anything if it meant getting out of coming to this reunion - I mean let's face it who the fuck wants all the bad shit they did at college raking back up?"

"Preach sister" I giggled. _Amber never changed and that's what I loved about her._

Now for the moment I'd been seriously dreading..

"Amber this is Oliver Queen" I said directing my attention to a highly amused Oliver.

"Well slap my ass and call me Judy. This is the man candy you've been telling us so much about? Do you model for Gucci or something because you are absolutely redic?"

Oliver's smile grew even larger _oh boy he was loving every damn second of this_

"Is that some kind of compliment?".

"Trust me honey that's a compliment. Boy oh boy I can't wait til cooper gets a glance of this hunk of burning love".

I rolled my eyes and twiddled my hair as I always did to distract myself when I was nervous.

Oliver interrupted focusing directly on Amber "Cooper as in Felicity's ex-boyfriend Cooper?"

"Yeah the fucking biggest douche bag to ever grace this campus and possibly gods good earth. Sadly he'll be at the reunion tomorrow spreading his poison and misery"

I was relieved when our waitress Miss flirty arrived back at the table with the champagne. I didn't hesitate pouring a glass and almost downing it immediately. _Desperate times desperate measures_

"Champagne delivered to the table, I like you already Queen" Amber said offering Oliver a high five.

"Where's Jenny? It's not like her to be late?" I said pouring myself another glass of champagne.

Amber ran her fingers through her hair and widened her eyes "Lissy don't even go there seriously. Miss Perfects probably back at her room coordinating her dress with Eric's tie. He's such a fucking douchebag and he's turned her into some kind of OCD robot. I met them both in the foyer earlier for coffee and all he could talk about for a full hour was his jag and you know what they say about men with flash cars?"

"No actually I don't" I said biting down on my lip in anticipation.

"There usually compensating for something else if you get my drift"

Oliver coughed with a mixture of shock and laughter almost choking on his champagne.

"What's up Queen you got a flashy car?" Amber said pouting and offering a cheeky wink

I interrupted before Amber could embarrass Oliver any more.

"Oliver actually has a motor bike"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you guys" I looked up from my glass and was relieved to see Jenny and Eric arriving at the table.

Jenny looked the image of sophistication wearing a powder blue pencil dress that stuck to her thin frame and her wavy blonde hair pulled back smoothly into a ballerina bun.

I subconsciously checked out Eric's tie and to my amusement Amber had been right it was totally coordinated with Jenny's dress.

Jenny placed herself on the seat next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I've missed you Lissy- so much. You look absolutely beautiful; Oliver's obviously having a profound effect on you."

"I missed you too Jen. Thank you I'm really happy- Oliver makes me happy".

I watched as Eric introduced himself to Oliver offering him a firm handshake and within 0.5 seconds jumping into conversation about the economy and business. _Yawn_

Amber stood from her seat tapping her spoon on the side of attention to grab everyone's attention. _She loved to be the center of attention_

"I know what your thinking don't let the drunk with a mouth like a sewer make the speech but I'm already stood up so your shit out of luck. I just wanted to make toast to friends both old and new may we have a night that we'll never remember due to the amount of tequila I plan on making you all consume with friends we'll never forget. Cheers"

"Cheers" we all chanted raising a glass..

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 - Coyote Ugly

Thank you so much

I am completely bawled over with the amount of follows and favorites and reviews ive received

you guys rock my world

also thank you so much for the birthday wishes i had a fantastic birthday involving a lot of tequila which kind of inspired this next chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy.. and please beware this chapter contains some offensive language (Amber just can't control herself) :)

 **Chapter 5 - Coyote Ugly**

On Amber's demand we ended up in The Coyote Ugly Bar downtown. She'd worked here all the way through college as a dancer and insisted we visit because as she put it she could get us ''mad discounts'' on drinks.

It was far from the glitz and glamour of the bars and clubs Oliver Queen was used to visiting but to my surprise and delight he looked happy and at home here.

This was a side of Oliver I'd never really seen. Sure I got to see the bad-ass vigilantly that went out kicking ass and the successful business man but I rarely got to see the real Oliver Queen who was fun and laid back and actually really normal.

Amber had managed to get us one of the best seats in the house it was a corner booth literally five steps away from the bar.

We were crammed together tightly- So tightly I could feel Oliver's hand on my leg which was making me uncontrollably nervous and if I was been honest ridiculously happy. _I liked been close to him._

Amber returned from the bar with a huge tray of tequila shots and a sombrero tilted on her head.

"Arriba Arriba amigos', grab a shot and neck it"

I reluctantly took my shot and downed it in one.

"Ugh that was gross" I mumbled sticking my tongue out in utter disgust

"Stop been a wimp Snookum's there's at least another five shots each on that tray- I challenge you." Oliver smiled lining up the five shot glasses In front of me.

I never turned down a challenge especially one from Oliver. "You're on Queen".

"I'll be the referee" Amber said wiggling herself between me and Oliver "Neither of you are allowed to use your hands to drink the shot, just to you know spice things up a little".

 _Seriously what the hell was Amber trying to do to me._ I placed my lips around the top of the shot glass and tilted my head backwards the tequila ran down my throat like acid. I wanted to chicken out but I didn't I powered through the next four shots as though my life depended on it.

My head felt dizzy and my feet tingled. I glanced up at Oliver who was sitting with a huge grin on his face with a pile of empty shot glasses in front of him.

"The winner is… drum-roll please.." Eric and Jenny tapped their hands on the table humoring Amber

"The bad-ass bitch herself and my best friend Miss Felicity Smoak" Amber raised my arm in the air and popped her sombrero on my head.

I leaned over to whisper in Oliver's ear "Looks like you're going to be carrying me home tonight loser".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric and Oliver left the table for a game of darts so me and the girls decided that this was the perfect opportunity to catch up.

"So Amber what happened to bringing Katie with you ?" I slurred trying my best to sound sober.

" Katie couldn't get the time off work so she decided to stay home look after the cats and shit, you know sometimes I think she loves those furred demons more than me".

Jenny exhaled grabbing both of mine and Amber's hands tightly as though she might explode "I have something I need to tell you both, I've wanted to tell you since the restaurant".

"Fuck are you pregnant?" Amber interrupted

"Obviously not Amber I've been drinking tequila for the majority of the night. Eric's asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Oh my god Jen I'm so happy for you" I said showering her cheeks in kisses leaving behind red lipstick marks.

"Your both going to be bridesmaids obviously and I'd love it if you brought Oliver and Katie along"

Amber stood from her seat "this calls for celebratory cocktails; I'm thinking three extra-large sex on the beaches".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing I know I'm dancing on the bar with Jenny and Amber with no shoes on, Oliver and Eric are both staring up at us laughing hysterically and wolf whistling.

I can't remember been so happy, I have everything I need- friends I love and Oliver Queen.

"Felicity Smoak I've seen that look before your totally smitten" Amber whispered into my ear grabbing me under her arm.

"I don't blame you I mean what's not to love he's hot, rich and a fucking nice guy and you, you deserve a nice guy. The best." Amber slurred waving her hands in my face.

Amber was right… I was totally smitten with Oliver Queen and it had taken this trip to make me realize it.

Obviously Oliver wouldn't feel the same way about a girl like me but i could dream..


	6. Chapter 6 Gothic Barbie and Ken

**Chapter 6- Gothic Barbie and Ken**

 **I'm going away for the weekend with my boyfriend for valentines but I couldn't resist posting a quick chapter before I went for you guys** **J** **.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for all the favorites' follows and reviews. It's amazing!**

 **I'm almost at 100 follows which I'm completely excited about. I love you all!**

I stirred as the light from the hotel window beamed down onto me.

I initially wanted to throw up as the taste of tequila returned to my mouth followed by the idea of hiding under the duvet and never showing my face again. I gingerly remembered the events of last night which included me dirty dancing on the bar shoeless with Amber and Jen. _Oh Amber was such a bad influence._

"Good morning camper" A shirtless Oliver stood at the window chirpily with two large coffees in his hand. _I had to be dreaming._

"Good morning, why didn't you wake me?" I said rubbing my eyes and realizing I still had last night's dress on.

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you" Oliver handed me one of the coffees and placed himself beside me.

"Thanks for the coffee and thanks for last night you made a real good impression on my friends. You already have an invite to Jen's wedding and Amber thinks your god's gift to women".

"I am" Oliver laughed. "I really enjoyed last night your friends are surprisingly charming".

"Well I just want you to know that I'm super grateful and if you ever need a fake date in the future I'm your girl".

I watched Oliver smile as he drank from his coffee cup. Minus my hangover this could potentially be the most perfect morning ever.

"So are you looking forward to the reunion tonight?" Oliver said handing me croissant from the breakfast tray that had appeared on the bedside table.

"Kind of" I said nibbling the end of my croissant feeling queasier by the minute.

"Felicity you don't need to worry about tonight we've convinced your friends that were a couple so convincing a bunch of irrelevant people will be a walk in the park".

"I'm not worried about convincing the irrelevant people I'm worried about seeing Cooper. He was in jail for years for something that we were both responsible for and since he was released I've heard nothing from him. I don't know whether he'll want to hug me or punch me".

Oliver's expression changed and he stared at me intently "Why do you care about Cooper's opinion of you so much?".

"I don't- I just- I don't want to talk about it" I said biting down nervously on the skin around my nails.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was almost ready for the reunion the theme was 'dress as you were'.

So I decided I'd embody my old gothic self. I wore a fitted leather mini dress with fish net tights and a pair of patient rocket dog boots. My usual thin wing of liner had been beefed up a little and my lips were painted a deep purple.

I emerged from the bathroom nervously to reveal my old self to Oliver.

Oliver was dressed in a tight black t-shirt with a white playboy logo on the front.

"Very creative" I said under a giggle.

Oliver turned to face me "who are you and what have you done with Felicity Smoak? You should wear leather way more often."

I blushed "I think I'll leave the leather wearing to you. We should get going Amber, Jen and Eric are meeting us in the foyer".

I followed playboy Oliver Queen into the elevator and took in a deep breath "let's do this".

As the doors closed Oliver reached for my hand grasping it tightly. _What the hell?_

"Makes 'us' look more genuine don't you think?"

I attempted to catch my breath to mumble back a response. "I guess". I felt as though I could conquer the world with one hand as long as Oliver Queen was holding the other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived hand in hand at the Foyer.

"Well Fuck a duck its gothic Barbie and Ken" Amber laughed pulling me and Oliver into a hug.

"Points for the t-shirt, Oliver Queen international playboy you have banter" Amber said holding her hand out for yet another high five.

She was wearing a pair of pink neon leggings and a neon yellow top that read 'NO.1 RAVER'.

Jenny of course was dressed in her cheerleader dress and Eric in a basketball jersey.

"Well don't we look like a bunch of fucking misfits were like an episode of glee gone wrong" Amber laughed.

"I arranged for a limo to come pick us up, it's waiting outside when you guys are ready" Eric prompted leading us to the front of the hotel.

"Originally I thought you were a massive douche bag but I gotta say Eric you're growing on me" Amber patted Eric's back as she crawled into the back of the limo.

I crawled in after Amber with Oliver hovering behind me. I was super conscious of the fact Oliver was more than likely getting an incredibly good view of my ass in my extremely tight leather dress. My cheeks were burning up just thinking about it.

Our driver set off on the journey to the M.I.T union bar where the reunion was been held- as a student I'd spent many wild nights in there mainly on the back of a bucking bronco with Amber. _Geez_

"So as you now know me and Eric are getting hitched what about you two love birds? Oliver do you think you'll be putting a ring on Lissy's finger any time soon" Jenny pried.

I watched Oliver sink further into his seat trying to think of a respectful response.

"Although I'm more than certain that Felicity is 'the one' I like to take things slowly and when the times right it will happen" Oliver mumbled.

I think my heart is about to explode…


	7. Chapter 7 - The Reunion

**Chapter 7 the Reunion**

 **I'm back from my lovely weekend away with a new chapter.**

 **I hope you all had a beautiful Valentine's Day.**

 **Again I am so grateful for your favorite's follows & reviews.. **

**I decided to mix it up in this chapter a little. Primarily this chapter will be written from Felicity's point of view but there will be a part of this chapter written from Oliver's.**

 **ENJOY.**

It was surreal. A few weeks ago I would have laughed at the suggestion of Oliver Queen actually agreeing to my ridiculous plan.

But here I stood completely wrong. In fact I couldn't have been anymore wrong. Oliver was here with me willingly, holding my hand tightly, ordering me champagne at the bar and we were happy.

I stood beside Oliver as we watched Jenny and Eric move around the dance floor to their favorite college jam 'summer of '69'. I laughed under my breath as Eric repeatedly dropped into an air guitar.

"We should dance" Oliver said grinning widely at me.

"I'm a terrible dancer, I would completely embarrass you. The last time I danced publicly was prom and i.."

Oliver cut off my ramblings "Felicity I'm asking you to dance because I want you to dance with me nothing else matters".

"Ok" I said almost out of breath as Oliver took my hand and lead me to dance floor.

Oliver slipped one of his hands around my waist and grasped my hand with the other. He pulled me close, closer to him than I'd ever been before. I was so close I could feel his breath on my neck and the scent of his aftershave intoxicating me.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

I blushed "I can't.. I couldn't. It's all you; you're obviously a good partner- dancing partner that is".

Oliver smiled moving both of his hands onto my hips. I rested my chin on his shoulder and whispered softly into his ear.

"Thank you".

I wasn't sure how long we'd been dancing for; I'd lost all concept of time. All that mattered was me and Oliver in this very moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lissy" a familiar voice filled my ears sending unwanted shivers down my spine.

I turned still holding onto Oliver's hand. "Cooper".

"Mind if I cut in?" Cooper said glancing towards Oliver. _Oh my god._

Oliver's focus turned to me, he didn't need to say anything I nodded my head and exhaled. His grasp on my hand loosened.

"I'll be by the bar with Amber if you need me".

"Ok" I murmured as I watched Oliver leave.

Coopers hand slipped around my waist and we began to sway to the music. It was kind of ironic that only a few years ago I was on this very dancefloor with Cooper at my graduation.

"You look beautiful Lissy" Cooper whispered his grasp becoming tighter around my waist.

"Cooper I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you Felicity. I never did".

I attempted to fake a smile it was either that or run and Cooper was holding on way too tight for me to do that.

"So you're here with the one and only Oliver Queen. Is he your boyfriend?"

 _Oh boy._ "Kind of yeah, I mean he came here as my date and I really care about him."

"International playboy Lissy really? I had higher hopes for you".

 _Oliver watched them dancing from the bar. Trying to ignore how uncomfortable he felt watching felicity dance with someone else. He hated Cooper, he didn't even know him but he already knew he hated him. Having Felicity in his arms for the past hour made him alive. Sure he'd noticed how beautiful she was in the past. How funny she was. How intelligent she was. But these past few days had made him realize how much he valued her and needed her in his life. She was his rock._

 _"Sneaky bastard" Amber said handing Oliver a beer._

 _"She needed time with him" Oliver said- his eyes still fixated on Felicity._

 _"Of course she did. You know Felicity she's naïve as fuck and god do I love that about her but bastards like Cooper Seldon, they take advantage of that."_

 _"Felicity can handle herself" Oliver mumbled taking a drink of his beer._

 _"Queen seriously chill. You have nothing to worry about; Lissy is smitten with you like seriously. I've never seen her look at anybody the way she looks at you not even when she was with that asshole Cooper."_

 _Oliver's chest tightened and he swallowed hard trying to ignore the beating of his heart in his mouth._

 _"Don't you worry Queen if that douche bag tries anything I'll be over there faster than the flash and I will kick his ass"_

 _"I don't doubt you for a second" Oliver said initiating one of Amber's famous high fives._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Every moment I spent dancing with Cooper felt like an eternity. It felt awkward, unnatural, and completely different to when I was in Oliver's arms.

"I hear your working at Queen's Consolidated?"

"I am yup, ever since leaving M.I.T"

"That explains why you're here with Oliver Queen".

"Cooper if you're insinuating what I think you are then you couldn't be more wrong. I got that job through hard work and passion for what I do. You don't know me, sure you did once but we haven't spoken for years so you sure as hell don't get to stand here and judge me".

"Felicity chill it was a joke. I can understand why you're been so defensive I hurt you and I just want you to know that there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret that. You were everything I needed and more and one day I hope we can get back to that".

I stopped in my tracks and stared up at Cooper. "No. I'm sorry but no Cooper, you don't get to do this to me. Walk back into my life after all these years of silence. I don't need your apologies; I don't need anything from you. "

I made my way quickly across the dance floor bleary eyed as I left for the corridor.

"Felicity are you ok?" Oliver followed after me.

"I'm fine honestly" I said taking off my glasses and wiping them on my dress.

I wasn't fine, I was far from fine but this wasn't Oliver's burden to carry. I'd brought this on myself. Oliver moved next to me pulling me into one of his hugs.

Cooper appeared at the end of the corridor staring in my direction he hesitated a little at the sight of Oliver's arms around me.

"Felicity can we talk?"

My grasp tightened around Oliver.

"I think you've said enough" Oliver said directing his attention to Cooper.

"Please Queen just let me have a moment with her that's all I need" Cooper pleaded.

"It's Mr. Queen to you and no you won't have another second of my girlfriend's time. If you don't leave right now, I'll make you."

Cooper reluctantly left the corridor.

"My hero" I smiled softly pulling Oliver into another hug.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth

**Chapter 8- The Truth.**

 **Over 100 follows I'm absolutely amazed**

 **I can't thank you all enough for all your amazing support.**

 **My cheeks hurt from smiling**

 **Apologies for the delay in chapters I've been super busy with work and all that jazz**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

I gazed up at the night's sky enjoying the silence that came with it.

"Lissy what the hell are you doing out here its freezing" Amber perched herself beside me covering my shoulders with her scarf.

I smiled sadly. "I needed to get away from the drama".

"Yeah I heard about the whole 'I still love you speech'. Way to fuck with your heard. Good job Oliver was there to tell that jerk where to get off."

I nodded my head; tears filling my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back but I couldn't.

"Lissy there's something wrong. I've known it since the moment I first set eyes on you in the restaurant. You can tell me. I won't judge you I'm your best friend".

This was it the moment that everything was about to fall apart.

"It's all a lie Amber" I sobbed almost feeling a little relieved.

"A lie? What are you talking about Lissy?"

"Me and Oliver were not together- we never were. He's my boss and a good friend- a better friend than I deserve. I asked him to accompany to this reunion as a favor. I knew Jenny and Eric would be coming together, you and Katie and just for once I didn't want to play gooseberry. I wanted you guys to look at me and think hey Felicity's finally happy".

Amber pulled me into a hug.

"Amber I'm so sorry I didn't want to lie to you and Jenny but I just felt like I had no other choice".

"Are you fucking kidding me? Lissy, I love you no matter what. Whether you're single or in a relationship- You have nothing to prove to me or Jenny or anybody else for that matter."

I sniffled wiping the tears from my eyes on Amber's scarf. "Thank you"

"And as for you and Oliver just being friends _please_ \- anyone with eyes can see that man is completely in love with you. "

"He.. can't.. He doesn't".

"Felicity I'm hardly a love guru but it's completely obvious. And it's obvious that you feel the same way about him. So please do me a favor and tell that sex god how you feel. Allow yourself be happy."

"Amber have I ever told you just how much I love you?"

"I am pretty fucking awesome" Amber laughed tightening her grip around me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd prepared myself to finally tell Oliver how I felt. Half a bottle of red wine with Amber to help me on my way

"Do you want me to speak to Oliver first- you know give him a prep talk?" Amber said holding onto my hand.

"Thanks but I should be the one to tell him how I feel."

"Well Lissy you know where I'll be if you need me."

"At the bar shooting Sambuca?"

"You got it girl".

I made my way over to Oliver, he was sat alone at a table near to the dance floor watching Eric and Jenny slow dance.

"You doing ok there handsome?" I smiled taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah great snookum's you?" Oliver turned to face me.

"Tonight's been way harder than I thought it would be and I just want to say that I'm sorry that you got mixed up in all of this. I should have never asked you to come here. I was being selfish."

"Felicity please don't apologize. I've had a fantastic time with some fantastic people and I've got to know you better and that makes this entire journey worthwhile."

"Amber knows by the way. I kind of had a miniature break down outside and everything came spilling out."

"Does this mean I'm uninvited to Jenny and Eric's wedding as your date?".

"You're still invited as my date."

"Felicity Smoak are you asking me on a date? _A real date?"_

"Maybe" I smiled.

"I'd love to go on a date with you".

Wait was I hearing this right? Oliver Queen wanted to go on a date with me? A real date

"Oliver I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I like you- I really like you" _and breathe_

"I really like you too Felicity Smoak hence the reason I'm sat here pretending to be your date. Do you seriously think I'd do this for anyone else?"

"I hope not" I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Love You x

Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction

I am overwhelmed by your amazing and continued support

ENJOY...

Chapter 9 – I Love you

Were back at the hotel room at long last, I've just spent over an hour putting a very drunken Amber to bed.

I emerge from the bathroom makeup less, in my pajamas feeling extremely tiered.

"Oliver move over that's my side of the bed" I frown as I look down at a shirtless Oliver Queen sprawled across the right side of the bed.

"You are not getting into this bed with me wearing those"

I glance down at my FLASH pajamas. "They were a present from Barry. There my favorites"

"You're meant to be Team Arrow"

"I am just not when I'm sleeping" I giggle climbing into bed beside Oliver.

It feels oddly normal climbing into bed with Oliver. Not the slightest bit awkward as I'd imagined.

"So tonight was eventful to say the least"

"I know I'm so sorry Oliver. My friends are drunks and my ex-boyfriend is some sort of borderline deranged psychopath. "

"Fe-li-ci-ty stop apologizing. Your friends are great. There accepting. I feel like I've always been part of your friendship group."

"You've fitted in surprisingly well Queen." I smile.

"Shall we discuss the elephant in the room?"

"I don't see any elephant in the room" I whisper turning to face Oliver.

"When did you get so funny?" Oliver laughs sarcastically. "The elephant meaning the fact you revealed that you like me tonight or was that just the wine talking?"

I blush slightly almost wanting to disappear under the quilt. "That wasn't the wine. I meant it".

"Great so you meant it. What did you actually mean by it?"

I cock my head almost lost for words. I spend time thinking about my response to Oliver's question.

"I meant that I've never looked at anyone in the entire world the way I look at you. You make me want to punch you and kiss you at the same time. You make me crazy to the point that I can't think of anything else but you and Oliver when I said I that I liked you that was an understatement. I think I might be in love with you- in fact I know that I am. I love you".

The room falls silent. I watch the colour disappear from Oliver's face.

I'm pretty sure my heart stops beating for all of five minutes..

"Felicity i.."

I know in this very second there's an indefinite chance that my heart might break.

"I care about you too but I can't put you at risk. I'd never forgive myself if anything bad ever happened to you."

I exhale and the tears I've been trying my best to hold back spill from my eyes.

"Felicity please don't cry. I hate it when you cry".

I stop. I'm shaking. I'm angry.

"I've just spilled my heart out to you Oliver Queen -you reject me and you're telling me not to cry?"

Oliver cups my face with his hands. I'm a mess.

"I love you Felicity. Is that what you want to hear? I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I love the way you snort when you laugh. I love the sarcastic eye roll you do when your angry and I love the way that you never stop believing in me no matter how much I try to push you away. But I can't do this - us. It wouldn't be fair on you. I can't be the boyfriend that you deserve."

I close my eyes holding onto Oliver's every word.

"We love each other .What's stopping us from been together?"

"Me. The Arrow. I'd be putting you at risk Felicity. I can't do that. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you."

"I'm already at risk. I'm part of team Arrow."

"No Felicity. Not the level of risk I'd put you at if we were together. Look at what happens to the people I love- they get hurt. I'm sorry I know this isn't the happy ending that you deserve."

I'd never felt this way in my entire life. I was broken. My breath became short, painful gasps that left me dizzy and nauseated.

I wasn't sure how I was meant to carry on with life. Oliver Queen was my life.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME there is a happy ending on its way. Think of this as a minor speedbump J


	10. Chapter 10 - Pity Party

Hi guys sorry some of the chapters are a little short of late.

I'm trying to cram in keeping you all up to date with working

So when i get a spare half an hour i'm literally typing as fast as my extremely tiered fingers will let me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's focused more around Felicity's friendships and will lead back to Oliver in the next chapter

And again thank you for your continued support your all completely amazing.

Chapter 10- Pity Party

I stir as the light from the window beams down onto me. The moment I open my eyes the realization of last night's events hits me like a ton of bricks.

I turn to find Oliver gone and I'm not surprised. Although I am surprised to find a small piece of paper folded in half on his pillow. I'm genuinely afraid to open it.

I glance at my phone and see a text from Amber telling me she's on her way up to my room. I need to pull myself together. I start by throwing on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and brush my teeth. I don't bother with make up because no amount can cover up my blotchy face and swelled up eyes.

The elevator door pings and there stands Amber sporting last night's outfit with a pair of oversized sun glasses.

"I am so fucking hungover. I shit you not I woke up asleep on the bathroom floor with a $10 bill shoved down my bra. Who knew the M.I.T reunion could get so wild?"

I manage to muster a smile. If anyone can cheer me up it's this girl.

"Liss where's Oliver?" Amber takes off her sunglasses and joins me to sit on the bed.

"I don't know where to start Amber seriously".

"I wanna hear it all" I'll make us a cup of strong coffee and we'll get into bed and have a good old heart to heart"

"That sounds perfect".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I clutch on to my coffee cup ready to spill my heart out.

"So last night I told Oliver how I feel. How I really feel meaning those three words".

"What three words- Lissy you have to be a little more specific here I'm not a fucking mind reader"

"I told Oliver Queen that I loved him".

"Shit the bed. What did he say back?"

"He told me that he loved me too."

"And your problem is?"

"He said we couldn't be together because he'd wind up hurting me. Hence the reason my eyes look like this I cried myself to sleep last night and when I wake up he's gone?"

"No fucking explanation?"

"He did leave this" I produce the note from beside me

"What does it say?"

"I can't bring myself to read it. Stupid I know."

Amber pulls me into one of her bear hugs.

"Do you want me to read it for you?"

I nod my head and take a sip of my coffee.

Amber opens up the piece of paper and my heart sinks.

"It just says I'm sorry"

"That's it? I'm sorry."

"Yup and Liss I believe him. I don't say this about many men but Oliver's a good person he's genuine and if he's telling you the timings not right then that's probably for a good reason because trust me when I say this- that guy fucking loves you."

"How am I meant to go back to Starling and act as though everything's ok? Oliver's practically my life".

"You have to face your problems head on Lissy or they'll come back to bite you in the ass. Show everyone how strong you are and hold it together"

"Easier said than done"

"Felicity Meghan Smoak will you stop throwing yourself a pity party. Aren't you the girl who made it out of Vegas and into M.I.T? The first person out of your whole family to graduate? The same girl who broke my nose dancing to the Macarena at graduation?"

"Yes" I smile.

"Exactly you're Felicity Meghan Smoak and you can conquer the world if you want to".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Amber managed to coax me out of bed and into the hotel restaurant to meet up Jenny for 'the final supper' as she liked to call it.

Just from the sympathetic look on Jenny's face I know that Amber's told her everything.

"Lissy I'm so sorry the trips ended this way".

"Girls stop apologizing I am so glad I came and I got to see you two. I love you both and I've had an amazing time. With Eric too, by the way where the hell is he?"

"He had to go home early for work stuff. He wanted me to go too but I couldn't leave without saying a proper good bye to you guys."

"Just think the next time we see each other we'll be trying on bridesmaid dresses" I sigh.

"Yeah about that Jen I'm fucking begging you please don't put me in pink. You know it's not my colour"

Jenny rolls her eyes

"Don't worry Amber I won't put you in pink".

"Good" Amber says propping her arm over Jenny's shoulder.

"I have so much love for you two right now" Jenny says pulling both me and Amber into a cuddle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm cramming my huge suitcase into my mini ready for the long journey back to Starling. I haven't planned what I'm going to do when I get back apart from eat stupid amounts of Ben and Jerry's and watch the notebook on repeat.

I sit down at the wheel about to set off when I hear a voice calling my name. I wind down my window.

"I'm taking a weeks' vacation Lissy- I've cleared it with Katie. I'm going to help you get Oliver Queen back".

Before I can say anything Amber's bags thrown in the back and she's riding shotgun with me.

"A little birdie tells me you have the one direction CD. Track Nine Best song ever. Let's get some car-e-oke flowing and let the good times roll".

I don't need to say anything- my smile says it all. I'm going to win Oliver Queen back and my best friend is going to help me.


	11. Chapter 11- A Return To Starling

Hi guys hope you've had a beautiful weekend.

Thank you for your continued support

I LOVE reading your reviews

here goes the next chapter ...

ENJOY...

Chapter 11- A return to Starling

"Why is this the first time I'm actually visiting your apartment Liss?"

"Because you said that Starling didn't have shit on Central City"

"It doesn't but still I feel like I should have at least visited your apartment".

"Well here you are now. Prepare to be extremely disappointed" I giggle as I open my apartment door.

"I'm not disappointed this place is awesome. I especially love the tardis mirror. You're such a fucking geek Liss"

"Thanks- I think. I'm going to make a coffee, you want one?"

"Too right I do, bring it to the sofa and then we'll start planning how you're going to win Oliver back."

"Sure"

I balance two coffee cups in my hand and a tub of ben and jerry's and spoons in the other.

"Thanks Liss, you truly are the hostess with mostest"

I roll my eyes and manage to muster a smile.

"So first plan of action you're going to go into work tomorrow. Smile on your face and rock the shit out of a super sexy dress".

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to work. My office is bang next to Oliver's separated by a glass wall it's just going to be more awkward than I can deal with right now".

"What did I say about the pity party?"

"I know I am trying Amber I promise".

"So I'll ask you again are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"Better. See my presence here is already benefiting you."

"I wish you could stay forever seriously. It's like having my own personal agony aunt."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm about to enter my office feeling more nervous than I could even put into words. I'm wearing an extremely tight grey pencil dress that Amber picked out for me and my hair down. Amber made me practice 'the sexy hair flick' for over an hour this morning. I was ready for business.

"Welcome home Lissy"

I enter my office to see Dig sat on my desk holding a bright pink balloon shaped like a love heart.

"Hey Dig, I've missed you so much" I wrap my arms around him.

"I got this balloon for you, figured it may cheer you up a little"

"Guessing you've heard about me and Oliver then?"

"Vaguely he gave me the jigsaw pieces and I put them together. I'm sorry that he hurt you Lissy".

"Don't apologize John it's not your fault. I should have known that me and Oliver could never happen".

"Well ever since he's got back he's been brooding down at the lair. Going out getting himself in all kinds of trouble"

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to the lair yet, it took me every single bit of my dignity to turn up today".

"I'm proud of you Felicity."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So your telling me we get you all dressed up practice the hair flick and he doesn't even turn up?"

"I've been sat at my desk all day on edge expecting him to show up"

"Looks like we'll have to go with plan number two then"

"Plan number two"

"Do you really think I came all the way back to Starling without a fucking back up plan?"- "We're going out tonight to that club that Oliver owns, were going to get wasted probably make complete fools of ourselves and I'm banking on the fact Oliver will more than likely be there."

"Whoa Amber slow down me you, alcohol and Oliver? Is that really a good idea?"

"It's a fucking great idea. I saw how jealous Oliver got when he saw you with Cooper at the reunion, that's the key. You dance with some good looking guy and Oliver will be over in a heartbeat. There and then you give him the ultimatum you either move forward with me or I move on with my life and find someone else".

"I can't even think about anyone but Oliver right now".

"I know you can't but Oliver doesn't know that."

"So were going out?"

"Too right we are lady; get your ass into that bedroom put on your glad rags."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Verdant is busy and extremely loud.

Me and Amber have taken to the dancefloor after one too many shots of tequila.

"This place is fucking great. I wish we had nightclubs like this back in Central".

"What can I say just one of the many perks of living here in Starling."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with O"

"Shit where?"

"Balcony upstairs"

I turn slowly glancing up to the V.I.P balcony.

"Is it completely terrible that I want to go up there and give him a huge hug?"

"No but you're not going to. There's a group of guys that have been staring at us since we walked in here. I say we go over and introduce ourselves."

"I suppose"

Amber takes hold of my arm and drags me across the dance floor.

If you've enjoyed this chapter why not hit favorite, follow or leave me a little review..

See you all soon xxx


	12. Chapter 12- Bruised Eyes And Egos

Hi guys

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, follows and favorites

I am seriously overwhelmed J

You all make me smile.

This fanfiction will be wrapped up within the next few chapters

I'm so grateful to everyone who has supported me on this journey

I've loved every second of writing it..

Who knows they may even be a sequel… ;)

ENJOY…

Chapter 12- Bruised eyes and egos.

We're dancing with a bunch of guys, I'm completely out of my comfort zone but the tequila is helping me deal with that.

I appear to have caught the eye of one guy in particular. He's tall, muscular, eyes like two pools of chocolate.

"We've been dancing for ten minutes and I don't even know your name" he shouts over the music.

"I'm Felicity but call me Lissy"

"That's a pretty name. I'm Ray, Ray Palmer."

I'm stopped in my tracks

"Wait a minute your Ray Palmer as in Palmer Technologies?"

"That would be me"

"Oh my god I love your work" I slur.

I look over to Amber who offers me thumbs up then continues to twerk across the dancefloor.

"It's nice to meet someone who appreciates technology and science"

"My life revolves around just that" I smile dozily.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be just great Ray; I'll have a tequila slammer please"

"Interesting choice, Is your friend drinking the same?"

I nod my head almost toppling over.

I watch Ray leave for the bar.

"Felicity Smoak you came in like a wrecking ball" Amber sings into my ear

"That guy is fucking hot. Oliver will lose his shit when he sees you guys together"

I high five Amber and smile smugly

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm slumped on a bar stool watching Amber dance. She's embodying her 'inner Beyoncé.'

"Hi Felicity"

I turn to see Oliver lingering sheepishly behind the bar.

"Hi Oliver" I slur trying my best to hold myself together

"You need to be careful with those guys Felicity you don't know them."

"I can do what I want. I'm single; you made your choice when you left me alone in that hotel room." I snap back

"I'm just looking out for your safety Felicity"

I see red. "Oh Oliver Queen always looking out for my safety. Such a good person, let's ignore the fact he's turned my whole world upside down and hurt me more than any random guy in a club ever could."

"You don't get the right to stand here and judge me Oliver. So please don't pretend you care about me or my safety"

"Felicity your been ridiculous, of course I care about you were friends"

"We are not friends"

I stand from my bar stool, march across the club and grab hold of Ray. I plant the most passion fueled kiss I can muster on to his lips.

I feel myself been pulled backwards from Ray's arms.

The next thing I know Oliver is throwing a punch in Ray's direction and Amber trying to grab hold of him to calm him down.

I fall back banging my head and the last thing I see is darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lissy please wake up. Please fucking wake up" Amber's face slowly comes into focus.

"Thank god" she squeals wrapping her arms tightly around me

"What happened?" I murmur

"You hit your head. Basically I should have never made you go out, this is my entire fault. I'm a fucking idiot".

"This is not your fault; I shouldn't have drunk all that tequila".

I glance blearily at my surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?"

"That's the next thing I need to tell you. You're at the Queen Manor, in Oliver's bed. He insisted please don't kill me"

I lay silently; my throat is too dry to speak.

"You kissed that guy you were dancing with and Oliver lost it and went way farer than I expected he threw a punch. And by a punch I mean a fucking mega punch."

I groan "Poor Ray"

"He's fine Oliver's sister took him in the back room and put ice on his face. He was pretty understanding about the whole situation"

"We should get home" I try pulling myself up and the dizziness returns to my head.

"No way are you going anywhere Liss, Oliver says we can stay here tonight. I'm in the guest room next door so if you need me just holler and I'll be here".

I nod my head reluctantly, "I'm going to go let you get some sleep, I freaking love you Liss."

"Love you too Amber, I'm sorry for running the night and your plan".

"What the fuck are you talking about? The plan worked Ray Palmer has a black eye to prove it" she grins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I lie in Oliver's bed and try my best to piece together the events that led me to this moment.

I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty about Ray. Poor guy, I definitely needed to buy him coffee in the near future to make up for my stupidity.

"How's the patient feeling?" Oliver appears at the door with a cup of tea.

"Bruised head and bruised ego"

Oliver joins me on his bed handing me the cup of tea.

"I'm sorry about Ray. I saw you kiss him and just lost it. It awoke something inside of me and I could no longer control my actions."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to; Ray's the one with the black eye."

"I've already apologized. He's a really nice guy and black eye aside were actually considering going into business together in the future"

I roll my eyes "Only you Oliver Queen could turn a black eye into a business transaction".

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents"

I glance down at my knotted fingers "Thank you for fetching me and Amber back here Oliver and for looking after me. I don't deserve it after the way I spoke to you".

"Your hurt, it was understandable".

…


	13. Chapter 13 I Love You (Again)

_Hi guy's this is going to be the last chapter of this Fanfiction_

 _I've decided that the story was coming to a natural end.._

 _I just want to say thank you so much for all your support throughout this fanfiction_

 _I've really loved writing it and reading your reviews_

 _YOUR ALL AMAZING_

 _Enjoy the last chapter it is a little short as i don't want to drag the inevitable out and who knows if the demand is big enough I may write a sequel.. :_

Chapter 13 I love you

I wake up in a hot sweat. Panicked at first because I don't immediately recognize my surroundings, then it hits me. I'm in Oliver Queen's bedroom – laid in Oliver Queen's bed.

I turn my bruised body and to my surprise I'm gazing up into Oliver's big blue eyes.

I need to say it, I'm going to:

"Why won't you let me love you" I whimper still a little concussed.

"I want to Felicity but you deserve so much more"

"I don't want more, I want you Oliver. Only you"

I learn forward rising up slightly to press a kiss on Oliver's cheek but just before my lips are able to make contact with his perfectly soft skin, Oliver moves his head and to my surprise our lips meet. I gasp a little as our lips gently touch, I feel a jolt of electricity running through my body, and it's like nothing I've ever felt. I tilt my head to give Oliver better access; the kiss is full of demand and heat. It's a million times more magical than I'd ever imagined it to be.

Oliver pulls back staring at me intensely

"Wow" I murmur holding my fingers to my lips.

"Felicity i.."

"Oliver please don't say it, I don't think I can handle rejection from you again"

"I wish you and your huge mouth would give me chance to speak Felicity. I was going to say that seeing you tonight with Ray has made me realize that I love you and I've tried my best to distance myself from you for the greater good but I can't do it anymore. Pretend that the connection between us doesn't make me happy, whole. I'm in love with you and I have been since the very first time I laid eyes on you. I can't watch you be with someone else."

Tears stream down my cheeks. This is the greatest moment of my entire life.

"I love you Oliver Queen."

"I love you too Felicity Smoak".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amber emerges in the doorway catching me and Oliver in an embrace.

"It's about fucking time. You finally got your head out of that incredibly perfect ass of yours Queen?"

Oliver laughs and simply nods his head.

"I'm glad you guys have finally got it together. Jenny has been calling me constantly over the last few days to make sure you were still attending the wedding of the year Queen".

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. That is if Felicity still wants me as her plus one of course?"

I grin widely "actually I was kind of thinking of asking Ray"

I see Oliver's expression change and giggle hysterically

"I'm joking obviously. Of course I still want you to come with me".

"You guys are too fucking cute honesty. Felicity I am so making sure you catch that bouquet".

Oliver raises his eyebrow and tightens his grip around me. "One step at a time Amber, one step at a time…"

"Well I'll leave you to love birds to it shall I, don't worry make as much noise as you want I'm not one to judge.."

I raise my eyebrows and can't hold back fits of laughter "Like Oliver said Amber one step at a time".

"Good night Amber" Oliver chuckles.

"Good night, I freaking love you both".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To be continued?


End file.
